Orphans (comic)
Orphans is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2006 anthology Shinsei Shinsei, published by TokyoPop, with story by Rob Tokar and art by EJ Su. In this story, the Enterprise fights a large group of mechanoid raiders. Summary ;Captain’s Log, Stardate 5268.7. :The ''Enterprise is escorting a cargo freighter to Lowaria, a non-militaristic planet that has become a favorite target of alien raiders. The Lowarians believed that a Federation starship would make the raiders keep their distance. I expected otherwise… but I never expected a sight like this.'' The Enterprise and Lowarian freighter were surrounded by about 20 large, humanoid-shaped fighter craft called Haarkos that tried to incite combat by giving them the finger. Kirk chose not to fire, seeing that the pilots were immature. But taunting prompted the freighter to fire, which triggered a power feedback that overloaded systems on the Enterprise and knocked out all power on the freighter. Mechanoids started crawling over both ships. Sulu fired phasers on the Haarkos on the freighter. Kirk magnetized the hull then reversed hull polarity to jolt the Haarkos off the hull. Before being thrust off, Haarkos Alpha was able to stab his sword through the viewscreen. Alpha then aimed a large weapon at the ship, forcing Sulu to fire and disable it. Kirk had the transporter room rescue the pilot of the damaged ship. A photon torpedo scattered the remaining raiders, leaving one, Haarkos Beta. They beamed up the pilot and destroyed his ship, discovering the pilot to be a kid. ;Captain’s Log, Supplemental. :The crew of the Lowarian freighter is safely aboard the ''Enterprise, and we are towing the ship back to its home planet. Damage control teams are making repairs, but the bridge is going to have to wait until more critical systems are finished. I’ve called a briefing with my senior staff, Representative Melkor, and the Lowarian freighter captain Lladash to plan our next move.'' Melkor dscribed the history of the Haarkos. They were a remnant military force set up by the Uljwhan Imperial Territory. Students' DNA were altered so it was impossible to know where they came from. The dissolution of that empire freed Loweria. Before the Haarkos could be disbanded, most of the pilots stole their ships and struck out on their own, attacking helpless planets. Loweria had no military and were an easy target. Kirk realized that, worse than being enemies, the Haarkos were orphans. ;Captain’s Log, Supplemental. :Scotty and Spock are studying the Haarko’s mech. Dr. McCoy is analyzing the pilot’s interface suit. Sulu and Chekov are reviewing the Haarko’s fighting style and Uhura is examining the Haarko’s communications. I… want to see what makes the Haarkos tick. Kirk spoke with the rescued kid pilot, Xill, and gave him a tour of the ship, ending in sickbay and the body of his leader, Haarkos Alpha, who didn't survive the battle. Kirk helped Xill realize his responsibilities as their new leader, that they "need you to save them from themselves." ;Captain’s Log, Stardate 5268.8. :Thanks in large part to the efforts of Representative Melkor and Xill Kofza, the Lowarians and the Haarkos have agreed on terms of reparation. The Haarkos, closely supervised by Lowarian officials, will act as Lowaria’s security and rescue force, while Loweria administers and maintains the mechs. In addition, each of the Haarkos will be assigned to live with a Lowerian family and attend Lowarian schools in order to integrate the pilots into the society they’re now protecting. Though some of the pilots may see this as a punishment, I believe they couldn’t receive a better gift. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Chyenn • James T. Kirk • Xill Kofza • Lladash • Leonard McCoy • • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura implied: Carol Marcus • David Marcus Starships and vehicles : • Haarkos mechanoid • Haarkon Protos • Lowarian freighter Locations :Lowaria L.Z. Six • Uljwhan Imperial Territory Races and cultures :Human • Lowarian • Vulcan States and organizations :Haarkos Federation Council • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :auxiliary power • DNA • emergency forcefield • hull polarity • phaser • photon torpedo • power distribution network • structural integrity Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • Haarkos Alpha • Haarkos Beta • pilot • Representative • second in command Other references :captain's log • General Order One • Haarkon Crest • Prime Directive • sickbay • stardate Images File:Kirk David and Carol Marcus.jpg|James T. Kirk, Carol Marcus, and their son David File:Orphans-Haarkos-viewer.jpg|Meeting the mechanoids File:Orphans-Melkor.jpg|Lowarian Representative Melkor File:Orphans-Mechs-vs-Enterprise.jpg|Firing on the Haarkos File:Orphans-Mechs-knife.jpg|Haarkos sword crashed through the hull File:Orphans-Pilot-Xill.jpg|Haarkos Beta, Pilot Xill Kofza Connections Category:TOS comics